LA MAGIA DE LA LUNA
by Guilty of Loving You
Summary: t.k esta deseperado , no sabe que hecer , a llorado toda la noche ,Kari a muerto , pero Sakura le ayuda a que Kari regrese a su lado , con la ayuda de los 3 angeles digimon , pero hay un problema , deve sacrificar lo mas preciado para el , el amor


De nuevo aquí , hola soy TAKERU y como siempre , escribiendo historias , me tendrán que perdonar , pero el lemon suave que les prometí tendrá que esperar por cuestiones escolares , pero no se preocupen , tengan la esperanza que lo leerán , estará listo para el 5 de junio , o dios quiera un poco antes , esta vez les traigo un Takari trágico , bueno de echo es trágico al principio , pero luego se mete la magia del amor y muchas otras cosas mas , si no les gusta me dicen

LA MAGIA DE LA LUNA

No entiendo que hice mal , no se que hacer sin ella , antes , cuando se iba de mi lado tenia la esperanza de que regresaría para que estuviésemos juntos , pero ahora que ella ha muerto , no se que hacer , me la e pasado llorando amargamente desde que Tai me dijo , en ese momento quería morirme para estar con ella , pero la cruda realidad hay que afrontarla , maldije al destino en el abismo de la desesperación , no se que hacer , es de noche , el funeral duro mucho tiempo , recuerdo como Tai trato de animarme , pero no sirvió de nada , al verlo llorar a el ,no pude soportarlo mas , me arroje a sus brazos , el solo me abrazo , y diciéndome ``no te preocupes , pase lo que pase todo estará bien`` , si , todo estará bien no lo creo , sin ella no abra luz , la luz se a extinguido , , aquella luz que me guiaba se a muerto

POW , POW! Tocan la puerta

-¿Quién será? , ¿Qué no saben lo que estoy pasando?- me levanto y abro la puerta

-T.K-

-Sakura, hola- dije débilmente

-T.K , lo siento mucho , mira como estas-

-perdón , siempre e tratado de ser fuerte en las situaciones mas fuertes , pero esta situación no la soporto , es como si una daga la hubieran incrustado en mi pecho y cada 2 minutos la empujaran mas –

-si , la verdad no se como se a de sentir eso , pero te comprendo , algo parecido sentí cuando mi mama murió-

-si , ven entra-

-si , gracias- y pasamos a la sala , donde esta estaba cubierta de fotos de Kari , cartas de amor que nos escribíamos en secreto , poemas de esperanza que le escribía , y lo mas importante , la primera nota que le escribí diciéndole que la adoraba

-WOW! Tienes muchas fotos de ella-

-si , nos tomábamos fotos con su cámara-

-bueno , veo que estas muy lastimado –

-si , mucho , no soporto mas esta pena-

-donde esta esa esperanza que tanto de caracteriza –

-muerta , esta muerta como mi dulce Kari-

-que lastima , la esperanza nunca muere , recuerda esto-

-si , yo solía decirte eso –

-si , ¿Por qué no tomas tu consejo?-

-porque no creo que Kari regrese-

-pues que pobre de fe eres- , al escuchar esto la quede viéndola a los ajos con furia

-así , y ¿a que bienes?-

-que gruñón , solo vine a decirte que Kari regresara-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Si , ella regresara , la luz de su amor por ti nunca se extinguirá

-¿pero como?-

-pues muy sencillo , busca la respuesta en la luna- y después de decir esto salio de mi casa

-no , espera , ¿Cómo que en la luna?- pero no pudo escucharme , por que ya había salido

En la luna , ¿Por qué en la luna? , me dejo muy confundido pero esa noche trate de descifrar eso , ¿Qué me quiso decir? , no lo se pero si ella lo dice es porque el destino me tiene algo preparado , ¿Qué? no lo se , pero después de la visita de Sakura deje de llorar , al contrario , esa noche sonreí como nunca , sonreí como esas veces que le sonreía a Kari , estaba en el balcón observando la luna , esa luna tan peculiar me recordaba a mi Kari , ¿Por qué? no me pregunten , solo sabia que las esperanzas de vober a ver a Kari habían regresado , después de eso Sakura me llamo

-T.K ¿ya resolviste lo que te dije?-

-si , ¿pero como es posible esto?-

-no importa , todavía es buena hora , la luna sigue llena , van al parque central , trae a Patamon y Gatomon-

-¿Qué? , ¿Cómo sabes de ellos?-

-te explico mas tarde , ven lo mas pronto posible , ah y trae s Willy-

-¿para que?-

-para hacer magia-

-¿magia?-

-si , ¿que no te acuerdas?-

-si , ¿pero para que quieres a los digimon?-

-deja de hacer tantas preguntas , solo ven lo mas pronto posible y trae a Patamon , Gatomon y Cocomon –

-si-

De inmediato Salí de mi casa , mi mama no me dejaba , por que ya era tarde , pero no importa por Kari lo que sea , salgo corriendo como loco , llevo a Patamon con migo y claro mi D-3 , pero ¿para que quiere Sakura a Patamon , Gatomon y Cocomon? , solo ella lo sabe , saco mi celular y llamo a Willy que vino de Colorado a vernos , el también fue al funeral de Kari , claro todos lloramos , no hubo persona que no llorara

-Willy , soy T.K-

-a , hola Taker ¿Qué paso?-

-necesito verte en el parque central en 10 minutos-

-si , ¿para que?-

-tu solo ven , a y trae a Cocomon y tu digivice-

-si , nos vemos-

Cortamos la llamada , y me dirigí a la casa de Tai , no quedaba muy lejos de la mía , de echo quedaba en la esquina , pero al llegar me abrió Tai algo molesto , con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-T.K ¿Qué quieres?- me dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Tai que bueno que estas despierto , ¿Gatomon esta?-

-si , ¿para que lo quieres?-

-lo necesito , y también el D-3 de Kari-

-¿para que?-

-tu solo dámelo y ven con migo al parque-

-si , dame un segundo en lo que me cambio-

-no , no tenemos tiempo , la luna casi desaparece-

-¿la luna? , ¿Qué tiene que ver la luna con Kari?-

-no te lo puedo explicar , solo se que Kari regresara- , al escuchar esto Tai no pudo evitar dejar notar en su cara una sonrisa de alivio

-ya vámonos , Tai , no olvides el D-3 de Kari y a Gatomon-

-si- y salimos corriendo para no perder tiempo ,

-Kari ¿regresara?- dijo Gatomon con unas lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos

-si Gatomon regresara-

-¿pero como?-

-no lo se , solo lo se-

Llegamos al parque , ahí Sakura y Willy ya nos estaban esperando

-Sakura , aquí están todos , ¿ahora que?-

-bueno , hagan un circulo ahí- dijo señalando un punto medio , y siguiendo la orden de Sakura hicimos un circulo yo , Tai y Willy , nos tomamos de las manos

-llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella , muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura que a aceptado esta misión con tigo , ¡libérate!- la llave tomo forma de báculo con una estrella en la punta, se acerco a mi y me dijo

-T.K , esto debes hacerlo tu-

-¿yo?-

-si , tu –

-T.K , eres el único que puedes hacer que Kari regrese – dijo Kero

-pero ¿Por qué yo?-

-Sakura no tiene ese lazo especial que tu tienes con Kari- me explico Kero

-si , ten T.K- me dijo Sakura dándome el báculo – solo te digo que tienes que dar algo a cambio-

-y ¿Qué es eso?-

-aquel sentimiento que tienes por Kari-

-¿Qué? , ¿el amor que siento por Kari es el precio?-

-por desgracia si- dijo Kero

- muy bien , todo por Kari- tomo el báculo y Sakura toma mi lugar en el circulo , de repente el báculo tomo forma de espada , con el signo de la esperanza y la luz grabados en la empuñadura

-espada que guardas los poderes de la luz y la esperanza revela tus poderes ocultos- al decir esto los dogivices comenzaron a brillar , acto seguido los digimon digievolucionaron a su forma mega , Patamon a seraphimon , Gatomon a Ophanimon y Cocomon a Kerpimon , los tres ángeles estaban juntos , Ophanimon me dijo

-T.K no te preocupes , pase lo que pase todo estará bien-

-si , pero tengo miedo de que no sienta lo mismo por Kari después de esto-

-no te preocupes , el amor sincero y Verdadero nunca se olvida- me dijo Seraphimon

-el amor es el arma mas poderosa del mundo , no existe cosa mas fuerte que el amor , y el amor que tu y Kari se tienen es algo muy fuerte- me dijo Kerpimon

-si – voltee a ver a los tres ángeles que estaban a mi alrededor y continúe

-que la fuerza de la luna y los poderes de la luz y la esperanza se vuelvan uno esta noche- al momento de decir esto vi como se formaba una especie de capullo de plumas en medio de los tres Ángeles , ellos estaban con los ojos cerrados tomados de la mano

-que guíen a mi amor hasta la puerta de la vida y la dejen cruzar- después escuche con claridad algo decir

-¿Qué estas dispuesto a sacrificar?-

A lo que yo conteste – el amor mismo-

-muy bien , eso será- , una especie de brillo calido se acerco a mi y mi atravesó el pecho

-así acabara todo , sacrificando lo que me hizo llegar asta qui-

-recuerda lo que te dije T.K- me dijo Seraphimon

-si , el amor que le tengo a Kari nunca desaparecerá , así como la esperanza de volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa , esa cara digna de un ángel – aquella luz que estaba a punto de sacar de mi el amor fue interrumpida por dos cartas de Sakura , las carta de la luz y la esperanza (es la que sale en la película 2) , aquella fuerza tomo las dos cartas dejándome lo mas preciado para mi , el amor.

Las dos cartas se convirtieron el energía pura , que llego hasta aquel capullo de plumas , de repente los Ángeles tomaron aquel capullo que despedía una luz hermosa , la misma luz que Kari dejaba salir cuando estábamos juntos esa luz de paz , de amor , de valor, de sinceridad , de pureza , de amistad , de … esperanza, los Ángeles dejaron aquel capullo en mis brazos , las delicadas alas se abrieron en mis brazos , dejando ver a un ángel hermoso de cabello corto , abrió los ojos y nos quedamos un tiempo viéndonos fijamente a los ojos , su mirada me dejo erizado y lo primero que de sus labios salio fue

-T.K te amo- …

¿Qué les pareció? Ami me gusto , esta idea la tengo en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo pero no la escribí por que tenia miedo de que no les gustara , pero tenia que dejarla salir porque me estaba atormentando T_T espero que les guste , si les gusta dejen reviews y si no igual XD

BY: Takeru

Guilty Pleasure


End file.
